willowbrook_universefandomcom-20200214-history
John Henry Morgan
"One of life's greatest mysteries is the way we are so violent toward one another. Perhaps in a greater, more simplified world, the hatred years gone by will cease to disappear and will be replaced with cooperation, unity and a common sense of brotherhood between our fellow man." ''-John Henry Morgan, in a letter written to his older brother from Washington D.C regarding the end of the Civil War'' John Henry Morgan (August 21st 1807 - October 19th 1890) was an American statesman, lawyer and author who was one of three founders as well as the first mayor of Willowbrook, Virginia. Born into a political family in Washington D.C. Morgan would spend his formative years in Virginia, where he would later attend college: Graduating from the University of Virginia's School of Law, during in which an encounter with Thomas Jefferson shortly before his death would inspire him to go into politics. Morgan would acquire fame by becoming a famed state prosecutor in Virginia, famous trying serial killer Steven Delacroix for the murder of six women in 1841. Early Life "My childhood was one of visible wealth and extravagance. My father, whom at the time was a high ranking politician, was a man who had commanded wealth and respect. To this day, I have never met a man who could charm people the way my father did and that is a compliment of the highest order. His hard-working nature, combined with his patriotism made him a man many would admire. My mother was a hard working woman who strived to be the best that she could be in a time more restricted time. Her love of family, particularly towards her children and grandchildren was something to greatly respect." John Henry Morgan was born in the early hours of August 12th, 1807 in Washington D.C at a townhouse later known historically as Morgan Run. His birth had been a complicated affair and nearly scandalous. Historical records suggested from the time indicate that the rumor of his parentage had been in question for months prior. A popular rumor or theory was that Elizabeth Morgan had fallen in love with someone else inside of her husband's social circle and through that union; John Henry Morgan was conceived. Those theories, conducted by Morgan himself in the later years of his life were completely debunked and determined to be nothing more than slander by a political opponent of his father at the time. Morgan would grow up in the Washington D.C area for the first five years of his life, under the primary care of his mother while his father managed to work and cultivate influence in the country. After the outbreak of the War of 1812 and the ever growing threat of British expansion into Washington D.C, Henry Morgan would take his wife and children and move Henry Morgan I would take his children to Virginia, near Arlington, where John Henry would spin the majority of his childhood and adolescence under the eyes of his parents. His time in Virginia would be described in his journals as the most formative time in his life, offering great insight into what his typical day consisted of and the like. Professing a keen interest in horseback riding and the caretaking of horses (Morgan would later grow to own several horses in his lifetime, with the most notable being Alexander, after Alexander The Great.) His relationship with his father had become particularly strained during his teenage years as John Henry matured into a hot-blooded, angry and resentful young man. It wasn't uncommon for the youngest Morgan to drink himself blind in bars and pick fights with strangers. It was in sharp contrast in personality of his older brother, who seemed wise and intelligent with his duties and knew what he wanted with his life. John Henry was content to spend his life as a bachelor, young and carefree. However, Henry Morgan had saw ambition and a natural intelligence in his son and so sat down with him: urging him to become someone of good use and someone who could honor the Morgan name. In his private diary, unearthed by his son Patrick Morgan, John Henry considered the talk one of the more important moments in his life because it gave him a sense of purpose, a sense of direction on where to place his mind. Invigorated with a sense of purpose, John Henry decided that he would become a lawyer and unlike his father, would serve to help people through the legal system, not profit from it The University of Virginia "The finest institution in the world. A place of great wisdom and where one easily feels welcome and equal amongst peers. I may not have been the ideal student at first, wroth and full of a temper that was downright murderous. However, the university forged into a man of knowledge, not the sword." At the age of eighteen, John Henry Morgan moved away from home and attended the University of Virginia's School of Law, becoming known quickly around campus as a well read yet hot tempered young man. He would encounter trouble multiple times during his tenure at the college, becoming well known for his fist fight with fellow student Simon Gage, during in which the younger Morgan broke the young student's nose after Gage had called him a son of a bitch. After his father had stepped in and prevented his expulsion from the University altogether, something of great anger to the younger Morgan since he felt he could have succeeded on his own merits. His attitude would slow down, slowly and cautiously and he would become known more for his intelligence and quiet nature during his last years at the university. At one point during his first year in college, He was invited to Monticello, the home of Thomas Jefferson, along with many other law students. He managed to speak to the former President, being criticized for his fight against a younger student before being told that he had a bright future, however his temper would be his downfall if he wasn't careful. It was the most pivotal moment in his life, being told by a man of great honor, a President that